Cities on this planet are facing immense challenges with continually increasing population growth. Urbanization is increasing at a faster pace than ever in many developing countries, while some modern cities in developed countries are engaging in reconstruction, urban renewal, and suburbanization. These phenomenal changes are posing severe challenges for fragile urban transportation systems and effective land use planning.